


谋杀一只果冻橙

by lydia_hm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydia_hm/pseuds/lydia_hm
Summary: 如何谋杀一只鲜嫩甘甜的果冻橙？





	谋杀一只果冻橙

谋杀一只果冻橙

有那么一只果冻橙，圆圆的，但是也不那么圆，果皮亮晶晶的，但是也有瑕疵，闻着香香的。它是甜的，人们惊喜的把它从一堆橙子里挑出来，轻轻嗅它的果香，再次下了结论，它是甜的，一闻就知道。

身为一个成熟的橙子，被吃掉完全是合情合理合法的事，那么如何才能谋杀一只橙子？

****一、你当然可以把它丢在一边任它腐烂** **

"如果妈当时不想看宝儿姐，或者妈听了爸的话，不让我来公司试镜。"柔软的卷发湿哒哒的糊在沈昌珉的额头上，郑允浩犹豫了一下，选择了亲吻他的鼻尖，沈昌珉不满意的蹬腿。

"你嫌弃我，"他的声音里有故作天真的笑意，讲着埋怨的话眼睛却亮晶晶的，"你敢嫌弃我？"

郑允浩无奈，决定给恃宠而骄的小孩一点颜色看看，于是他俯身咬住沈昌珉的嘴唇，把那香甜饱满的嘴唇弄得又红又肿，"你头发上还有残留的发胶！"

"你就不能把我头发拨开？"沈·刚回家还没洗澡就想做·昌·想做就做现在就做活在当下·珉非常十分以及极其不满，郑·就不能等洗了澡再做·允·算了你开心我就开心了·浩也怒了，"那你倒是把我的手放开啊！"  
强行拽着自家男朋友的手捧住自己脸的小沈瞬间闭上了嘴。

郑允浩叹口气，加重了手上的力度揉沈昌珉变圆的小脸，回答沈昌珉最开始提出的假设，"可是阿姨还是带你来了，缺乏条件假设不成立。"

****果冻橙和普通橙子是不一样的，它很宝贵，丢在一边任它腐烂太可惜了。** **

****二、你也可以剥开它的果皮，让果肉暴露在空气里，空气会带走它的水分，让它变得又干又皱又难吃，这样它就死了**** 。

"如果当年我坚持不下去决定放弃……"沈·不轻易闭嘴·昌珉嘟嘟囔囔，郑·总有办法收拾弟弟·允浩觉得不能和孩子讲道理了，一挺身把自己送进去，小沈痛的嗷的一嗓子，郑允浩假装没听到。  
真的是，哪有那么多如果好讲？

满场清晰整齐的"相信你"，机场戴上又放下的耳机，充斥着烟草气息的房间里的空酒瓶，喉咙被酒精刺激的极痛，让他不自觉想起那瓶放了胶水的橙汁。只是时过境迁，物是人非，眼前的荒凉衬托的过去更加讽刺。

每一个环节都让郑允浩不自觉的想，如果当初再包容一点，如果对他们再好一点，如果自己再努力一点……

不敢想，不能想，还是想，总是想。

想什么呢？

想那双同样迷茫慌张的眼睛，肩膀因为紧张颤抖的厉害，小溜肩儿撑不住宽大的衬衣，露出半边的白。还有果冻一样脆弱又甜蜜的咒语，带着甘甜的橙香，"我不走，我要永远和你在一起。"  
幸好也没有如果。

后来郑允浩总是想，他的昌多里是什么时候长的比自己还要高的呢？那时候他还是个孩子，说话还奶声奶气的，细细的胳膊竟然能包围自己，看似瘦弱的胸膛其实也很坚实。他能听到小孩的心跳，像火。

他们的爱情，就在黑夜和酒精还有火中诞生，世界把盐撒在他们的伤口上，流着泪为他们送上了酸涩的祝福。

剥开橙皮，甜甜蜜蜜的香气会吸引来一只稚嫩的小鹿，让这只橙子得以奉献它的甘甜。

****死得其所，就不算谋杀了。** **

****三、你可以把它扔进垃圾桶……或者把它扔到地上踩一脚。** **

****可是……** **

"我其实一点也不喜欢这次的con。"

累惨了的沈柔弱四仰八叉的趴在床上，闭着眼喘粗气，眼睛都睁不开，声音含含糊糊的，似乎下一秒就要睡过去。被嫌弃的明日con的最高顾问之一还在任劳任怨的给他捶腰，听着沈柔弱的抱怨眼皮都不动一动，下手依旧稳准狠。

"首先是衣服。"

"那身红西装，jungle的那身，哥以后可别穿了，太妖艳了。还有皮裤，我的天啊皮裤！我是真的不知道服装师到底在想什么，她是对哥的身材有什么误解？哥穿着那身衣服，太妖艳了，皮裤又紧绷绷的，搞得我想哥想的很痛，又没办法缓解。"

郑允浩挠一把沈昌珉的腰说你可闭嘴吧我还不是一样想你想的痛，你以为jungle你扭的不欢快么，难道皮裤穿在你身上很宽松么哦我忘了你没屁股我都不忍心看你后面。

沈昌珉一个鹞子翻身掐住郑允浩的脖子，"郑允浩，我有没有屁股你他妈不知道？"郑允浩想了想在求生和诚实之间还是选择了诚实:"我当然知道你有，虽然穿衣服看不太出来但是手感还是很好的。看来你休息的差不多了，走吧我们去卸妆再洗个澡。"沈昌珉一声怒吼卡在嗓子眼，还没反应过来已经被郑允浩拦腰抱到了浴室，耳畔还残留着他哥欣慰的声音。

"我们昌多里啊终于长肉了。"

"我也不喜欢这次的编舞。"

沈毫无求生欲刷着牙也不忘吐槽，"trigger要向女粉丝们射击也就罢了，啊说实话我也不太喜欢哥朝观众席射击……不过我最讨厌的还是钢管舞的部分，对我的生理痛没有任何缓解，化妆的姐姐忙着给我固定头发我甚至总是看不到你。"

他转头在郑允浩侧脸烙下一吻，薄荷味的泡沫堆在郑允浩的脸上。郑允浩吐掉漱口水揉揉小孩的发顶，顺便把热毛巾糊小孩脸上，"练习室里你又不是没看过，你想看我现在也能跳给你看。"

"这不一样。"沈昌珉简短的回答，顺手在郑允浩脸上抹了一把打好了泡的洗面奶。

"MC也编的不好。"

"我让单身的人举手，只是想炫耀下我身边的男人，而不是想看看自己到底有多少情敌来到了现场。"

洗漱完毕的兄弟俩重新躺在床上，沈昌珉摩挲着郑允浩的嘴唇，漆黑的眸子里是一脸平静的郑允浩。

其实她们是为你和我而来，她们为你而来，郑允浩这样想着却并不开口，话都说到这份上了要是还猜不出来他弟弟在想什么，他就不是郑允浩了。

"归根结底，"沈昌珉突然笑起来，把他的哥哥抱在怀里，拿下巴拱他哥哥的肩窝，"我最讨厌……"

"我。"郑允浩抢过沈昌珉的话头，叹着气的回抱住那个已经长的比自己高的孩子。

****怎么舍得。** **

所以，到底怎样才能优雅的谋杀一只果冻橙呢？

我们可以先讨论一下这只果冻橙的来历。

它本来只是一只普通的橙子来着，橙花凋落它开始成长，慢慢长大，果皮变厚变成橘黄色。人们把它和它的兄弟姊妹们摘下来，送到一个又一个家庭里去。

可是这一只橙子——它被一只小鹿搂进怀里啦。仿佛一下子中了魔咒，它的果皮变得很薄，果肉更加饱满晶莹剔透，它变得更香更甜——它变成了一只果冻橙。

然后关键词是什么来着？哦对，谋杀，所以我们要创造能谋杀它的先决条件。

****首先，给它一双看的见希望的眼睛。** **

"我虽然想过中规中矩的人生，但我总觉得我的生活不应该是一成不变的，或许我骨子里也有向往自由和疯狂的一部分。"沈昌珉的手指毫无节奏的在郑允浩光滑的脊背上跳舞，郑允浩觉得很舒服，闭着眼乖乖的躺在沈昌珉胳膊上一动不动，吐槽着他一结束行程就缩在家里死活叫不出门的弟弟，"所以你最讨厌我，把你禁锢在不到两百平方米的地方，刑期还是一辈子。""可不是么，不过哥总是给我不一样的感觉。"郑允浩睁开眼，落在沈昌珉深褐色的眸子里，"所以也不觉得很无聊，我就自我牺牲一下，一辈子和哥在一起也不是不行。"

郑允浩低低的笑起来，他觉得他的弟弟眼睛真好看。

****然后温柔的整理它的头发，让它微笑。** **

"我们昌多里啊，我的昌多里啊。"郑允浩叹息着，热切的咬住沈昌珉的脖颈，粉红的小舌头灵巧的舔舐那一块凸起，沈昌珉呼吸一下子急促起来。

"别闹。"沈昌珉轻轻推他，"今晚已经做的够多了，你还不满意？""还不够。"郑允浩像个小孩一样噘嘴，沈昌珉有点头痛，不知道什么时候他的哥哥学会了装可爱，偏偏自己完全吃这一套。

可是这次不行，沈昌珉想，他的腰还酸着，他决定找点别的话说。

"哥头发有点长了，快挡住眼睛了。"沈昌珉抬手拨开郑允浩的刘海弄了个中分出来，成功的逗笑了自己。

郑允浩满不在乎的摇摇头，"呀，是有点长了。"

也许是不满郑允浩无所谓的态度，沈昌珉的声音低下去，"都挡到眼睛啦，咒文结束后仰的时候我看到哥躺在垫子上拼命眨眼——被头发扎到了吧。"

"是突然倒下来才……""骗人，"沈昌珉用食指抵住郑允浩的唇，"明明是被头发扎到了眼睛。"

郑允浩顿时觉得很奇妙，他的弟弟总是能一眼看穿他的谎言，尽管这个谎言看上去十分可信。但是郑允浩似乎忘记了有个人陪他在练习室练习到深夜，陪着他一次一次从半空跌落，在他爽朗大笑的时候转过头小小的舒一口气。

****接着要把它捧在手里，放在胸口，让它感受到温暖和力量。** **

“昌多里。”郑允浩含住唇上的手指，说出来的话呜噜唔噜的，他把头靠在沈昌珉结实的胸膛上，细碎的头发有意无意的轻扫沈昌珉的喉结，沈昌珉觉得有点不妙。

“昌多里，昌多里，昌多里。”郑允浩急切地呼唤，帐篷已经被支起来，支点处却十分柔软。郑允浩的耳朵贴在沈昌珉左侧胸膛，打鼓一样的心跳震得他耳膜发痛，他说，昌珉呐，你摸摸你的小肚子，软软的。沈昌珉恼羞，从郑允浩嘴里抽出自己的手指就要去掐郑允浩的耳垂，不料被怀里的人一把攥住手腕，强行去安抚某个硬硬的小东西。

“硬不硬？”郑允浩笑眯眯地舔舐沈昌珉的锁骨，“昌多里的腹肌以前也有这么硬，抵的哥好痛。”沈昌珉哀嚎一声，不知道是为自己的欲望为自己脆弱的腰还是为新长的小肚子，他双手揽住郑允浩的脖子，不知道什么时候两人已经对调了姿势，他整个人都在郑允浩的怀抱里。

真不可思议，他明明比他的哥哥更高一点，可他的哥哥仍然能彻彻底底的包住他。沈昌珉在迷糊中依然愤愤不平，不仅仅是包住，简直是吞噬，现在他哥的手指不就已经在探索了吗。

他喘息着靠近他的哥哥，而郑允浩再忍不住，他低笑起来，胸膛毫不客气的挤压着沈昌珉的胸膛，他欣然的想，以后还得哄着沈昌珉多吃一点再长点肉才行。

“做吧，我们今晚就放纵一次？”沈昌珉的声音很是无奈，暗藏的一丝兴奋又怎么可能逃过郑允浩的耳朵，回答沈昌珉的是郑允浩的第二根手指。它不由分说地揉动已经温热潮湿的花朵往里深入，而郑允浩粗粝的声音，正在沈昌珉耳边滚动。他听过很多次他粗哑的声音，然而每一次他都觉得这个声音更加炽热。

“不。”郑允浩说，同时把第三根手指送了进去，“今晚已经做的够多了，这可是你自己说的。”

沈昌珉很想骂人了，郑允浩丝毫不给他说话的机会，他已经熟门熟路的找到了那个地方，指尖轻轻一揉，沈昌珉仿佛触电般一激灵，情不自禁发出一声愉悦的呻吟，整个人扭股糖一样缠上来。

仅仅是手指已经让沈昌珉陷入迷茫，可这还不够，沈昌珉想，他需要更多，他渴望品尝那份充满弹性和张力的甘甜。郑允浩偏不让他如愿，把手抽出了出来挠沈昌珉的胳肢窝，沈昌珉急了要咬他，映入眼底的是郑允浩嘴角带着玩味的笑容，沈昌珉一下子清醒过来。

我不能再让步了，他暗自告诫自己，一旦放手，我就会满盘皆输，我得让他知道我是独特又宝贵的，我得一切尽在掌握，我.....

然而郑允浩一下子又把三根手指齐齐送过去，当他在他耳边低语，“昌多里，想不想要？”当沈昌珉听出了他语调中的珍爱，溺爱，调笑时，忽然间一切坚持都变得很难很难，就像从前做过的每一次一样——他从不能坚持到最后。

沈昌珉觉得自己的身体就像是一个清浅的池塘，一面渐渐被灼热的日头，被郑允浩在他周身游走的轻吻和抚触，被他试探性在腿间摩挲的硬物，被他坚实的抓握还有轻佻的戏谑而晒干，露出了底下瘫软的泥潭，一面却又吐出源源不断的精华，在郑允浩的进出之下泥泞一片。郑允浩也熟知他的身体变化，他甚至挑起一丝晶莹点在沈昌珉鼻尖，他问他，“你想要什么？”

沈昌珉禁不住要弹起身子，他几乎是痛苦的，这让他的意识回到了身体里，他哥哥的那玩意硬邦邦的抵着他的小腹，保不齐现在也忍得很辛苦。

既然我们彼此相爱，沈昌珉强忍住自己坐上去的欲望，弹了弹那个已经充血的小东西，为什么不自相残杀？

他含住郑允浩的耳垂，“我想要你。”

郑允浩满意地浏览着沈昌珉的身体，他几乎是珍惜地，贪婪地不舍地延长着这一刻的胜利。他简直再也忍不了，然而他却让自己忍耐，这对他来说不难，东方神起的队长最擅长的一件事就是忍耐。

“要你的是谁？”他在沈昌珉耳边问，紧绷的，情切的却依然是从容的，调戏的。

沈昌珉脑子里那根弦彻底断掉，他明白自己又向从前一样，在这场耐力的比赛中输的一败涂地。

他明白，即便好脾气如郑允浩，在听了自己一晚上无理取闹之后，也有了一丝火气。

“郑允浩！”沈昌珉喊，“你不进来，我就自己——”

郑允浩放声大笑，他一挺腰，令得沈昌珉的抱怨声哽在了喉咙里，化为了一声半是哽咽的抽泣。

****现在，那只甜蜜蜜的果冻橙活啦，可以着手谋杀它了。** **

沈昌珉觉得自己很久没有这么累过了，他觉得自己一定是在做梦。

不然去哪里找粉红色天空中飘着棉花糖的地方，还有冒着热气的巧克力河流和黄澄澄的姜饼小屋。

沈昌珉的肚子“咕”的叫起来，他饿了。沈昌珉四十五度仰望天空确定了自己够不到棉花糖的事实，接着他谦卑的弯下腰，确认了自己既没带手帕也没带餐巾纸之后放弃了喝热巧克力。

即便是大龄爱豆，小沈忧伤的靠在姜饼屋的门上想，也要做一个优雅地大龄爱豆。

下一秒门被他的后背推开，小沈用一个不怎么优雅的姿势翻滚到屋里，撞在一个黄澄澄的东西身上，他说，哎呀，好痛啊。

沈昌珉定睛一看，竟是个橙子。

还没来得及惊讶，沈昌珉就发现了更让人惊悚的事，这个橙子......给他一种郑允浩的感觉。

小沈呆呆的看着这只橙子，十万个为什么已经到了嘴边，脱口而出的却是一句我饿了，还没等他找个地缝钻进去，橙子已经笑眯眯的端了一盘果冻出来。

小沈说你是不是我哥，橙子一脸好奇的问他，你哥是谁？

沈昌珉拿着果冻的手僵在空中，他在心里暗骂自己蠢，郑允浩怎么可能是一只橙子。橙子好像没有注意到，非常开心的说，“我不认识你哥，可我认识你，你是沈昌珉。”沈昌珉满脑袋都是问号，他说你为什么知道我是谁，橙子盯着他的眼睛，“你给了我生命呀。”

沈昌珉彻底蒙了，橙子咕噜噜滚到沈昌珉身边，笑着把果冻塞进他嘴里，“你吃了就知道了。”

“ ** **是你给我一双看的见希望的眼睛。**** ”

沈昌珉吞下果冻，喉咙里划过一丝甜蜜和柔软，眼前腾起一层薄薄的雾，他看见自己自己正搂着郑允浩对他说，一辈子和你在一起也......我在说什么呢？沈昌珉正打算继续听下去，果冻已经进了他的肚子，烟雾消散了。

“再吃一个吧。”沈昌珉又拿起一枚果冻放进嘴里，橙子还在他耳边絮絮叨叨。

“ ** **是你温柔的整理我的头发，让我能微笑。**** ”

烟雾又隆起，这次沈昌珉看到啦，他看到郑允浩的头发长长的遮住了眼睛，他伸出手去想把那些碎发别到郑允浩耳后，可他的手指刚碰到烟雾，果冻已经被他吃完了。

沈昌珉端起盛着果冻的盘子问橙子，“我可以把它们全吃了吗？”橙子捂住嘴呵呵的笑，“当然，当然， ** **是你把我捧在手里，放在胸口，赋予我温暖和力量，是你赋予我生命呀。**** ”

沈昌珉已经听不见别的了，他一个接一个的吃着果冻，这一次透过烟雾看到的让他不自觉夹紧了双腿面红耳赤，等最后一个果冻下肚，他觉得自己的花蕊处一缩一放，让他几乎无法站立。沈昌珉舔舔嘴唇，嗓子已经被果冻的甜刺激的喑哑，他想说他想郑允浩了，说出来却变成了——

“我还是好饿。”

橙子一点也不惊讶的看着他，“你是个很难喂饱的孩子呢。”小沈有些不服气的想郑允浩总是把他喂得很好，嘴里却说，“我饭量比别人大些，我能吃八碗饭的。”

橙子突然笑了，他说：“呐，你要不要尝尝我的味道？”

沈昌珉摇摇头。

橙子还是温柔的笑着，“吃掉我就可以回到现实中哦。”

沈昌珉犹豫的把橙子拿在手里，橙子开心的直蹭他的手心，“吃掉我你就能回到你哥哥身边。”

沈昌珉不再犹豫，他颤抖着剥开橙子的果皮，他惊讶的发现它竟然是一只果冻橙，它的果皮竟然这样薄，这样轻易的把自己的丰盈柔软又多汁的内心暴露在他面前。

尽管它现在看上去有些狼狈，可它超开心的说，“你快尝尝，我很甜。”

沈昌珉拿起一瓣果肉放进嘴里，在橙子期待的眼神中细细品味着，橙子看着沈昌珉惊讶的表情已经幸福的快要晕过去，它想，他要夸我了，他一定会夸我的，因为我的心很甜。

接着它听到沈昌珉难以置信的声音，在听到的一瞬间它的果皮不再鲜亮，它失去了它的眼睛，它的微笑，它再也没有了力量。

沈昌珉惊讶的说：“这个橙子，为什么会这样酸涩呢？”

****啊啊，这个橙子终于被优雅地杀死啦。** **

沈昌珉猛地睁开眼，腰部传来的酸痛提醒他回到了现实，他发现他在郑允浩的怀里被箍的几乎喘不过气来。沈昌珉带着劫后余生的心情开怀大笑，抬头在郑允浩胳膊上落下一吻。

被吵醒的郑允浩迷迷糊糊的，他下意识的把沈昌珉抱得更紧，迷糊中他听到沈昌珉问他，“哥的心里苦不苦。”为什么要问这个莫名其妙的问题呢？郑允浩觉得没有什么比继续睡觉更重要了，他含糊的说，“有昌珉在就是甜的。”

没有人再说话了，怀里的小东西挣脱了他的怀抱，郑允浩还没来得及睁眼已经被一个温热的身体包裹。沈昌珉的胸膛软软的靠着十分舒服，郑允浩心满意足的进入了梦乡。

 

END.


End file.
